The memories are the key to the answer
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Romano disappeared one day and was reborn as Harry Potter. From his rebirth to fourth year, he knew mainly pain and sadness. What happened during his fourth year, made Harry snap and leave England to get away from everything and everybody. What he didn't realize, was that his life was going to change forever. The question is... for the better or worse? Find out! Parings decided
1. Chapter 1

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose**

**This story is based on one of my challenges if you guys want to see what the challenge is or want to try other challenges go look on my account **

**Dumbledore bashing**

**T for Romano's cursing **

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**There are a few OC spells that I made up for the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

-ooOOoo-

"Damn those bastardos! I can't believe they got themselves in this deep shit!"

A mutter was heard inside the master bedroom. Footsteps were heard walking around. Behind those steps followed little drops of blood, which belonged to Lovino also known as South Italy by the humans, and by the countries Romano.

He was in the kitchen eating his food, when he got a phone call from one of his major mafia families. They asked him for his help, since they couldn't turn to anybody else as they were in deep trouble. At first Lovino didn't understand what the problem was, since they never said what it was in the first place. When he got there, it turns out that a whole group of small mafias families allied with each other to take down the large mafia family. During the time he helped them, the south half of the county had gotten hurt. Because of that he was very tired and bleeding a little. One would think that the blood on his clothes belonged to him, but the truth was that most of it didn't.

Lovino shrugged off his dark suit jacket, and untied the black tie before throwing it onto his bed alongside the other garment. He placed his gun onto a dresser, which was on the other side of the room. Then he looked down onto his white button up shirt, which was half covered with the red body fluid. He groaned and muttered darkly under his breath again. Good thing his brother wasn't home, because if he was he wouldn't leave the south half alone for who knows how long.

Before he could unbutton the shirt, the nation heard a crack inside the bedroom. If for the fact he wasn't just outside where there was no cloud in sight, Lovino would have thought it was lightning. Quickly he turned around to see an old man, with white long beard and hair, half moon glasses, and a robe that was too much decorated. What was very strange was that the old man was holding a baby, maybe old enough to be a few weeks old. The fact that the baby _didn't even_ _move_ was even stranger. The nation shouted at the stranger:

"Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in here?"

The man, Albus Dumbledore, said with a dark look in his blue eyes:

"You will do just fine."

"Hey don't ignore my question bastardo!"

Lovino grabbed the gun that was still behind him, pointed it at the man and was about to shoot. The only problem was that the old man said a second earlier:

"**_Expelliarmus_** (1)"

A red light hit Lovino's hand, making the gun fly out of his tight grip. For a second there the brown headed nation stood there dumbfounded, not understanding how it was possible. Before remembering that there _is_ a magical community in both his and Italy's home, so he _should_ recognize magic. Because it was far too long since he had seen any magical human beings, he started to forget about them. Before Lovino could do anything else, once more Dumbledore said:

"**_Conparatus _**(2)"

A black light hit the nation's chest. Not only did it knock the thousand years' old man, but also made his body shrink and go into the baby's body in a matter of seconds.

"Now my weapon will be more powerful!"

A dark chuckle came from Dumbledore, as he teleported out of there.

The man appeared inside a nursery room that was located inside the Potter manor. He looked down at the dead body of Harry Potter, who he quickly killed with**_ Avada Kedavra _**before leaving the room to get to the nation. Now the body was containing the body and soul of South Italy, who he locked the memories away so that he wouldn't grow up knowing who he really was.

The headmaster of Hogwarts changed his dark aura into a grandfatherly one, and added twinkling to his eyes. Then he set down on a rocking chair that was close by, acting as if he had never left the room in the first place. A minute later Lily Potter, a beautiful woman with red hair and emerald eyes walked into the room. She gave the man an apologetic smile and said:

"I'm so sorry Albus. I didn't think that it would take me this long to come back."

_Just in time_, the old man thought to himself with a mental smirk. He gave her a grandfatherly smile with a reply:

"That's alright my dear, after all you, James and Harry are moving away to a safer place."

-ooOOoo-

Meanwhile back to the countries, Italy, Japan and Germany were training as usual. The German decided that they would run for today, before doing anything else. During the run Germany was up ahead, Japan was running not far behind, while Italy was way behind the two. The Italian panted as he ran, really not wanting to waste anymore energy. He just wanted to be home making pasta, or making pizza with his brother Lovino if he was in the mood. Not running around and training.

The brown headed nation came into a halt. Something wasn't right. The Italian's usual closed eyes all of a sudden opened up. They narrowed dangerously at the feeling. He only had this empty, nervous feeling whenever something really bad happened to his brother Lovino. For a second there he thought maybe it had to do with his brother's mafia, but the idea was quickly shot down. He knew his brother would get at least a little hurt whenever he's interacting with the mafia. But he never had this kind of emptiness inside of him, so why does he have it now?

"Italia!"

Italy snapped out of his mind, seeing both of the nations in front of him. They were both worried about him, because of how quiet he had become all of a sudden. Without another word to them, the Italian turned around and ran off towards the house he shared with his brother.

He didn't pay much mind towards the shouts from behind him. All he could think about was the feelings and the reasons behind them. But at the same time, deep inside of himself, he hoped that he was wrong and that Lovino was all right.

Not long afterwards, he saw the house up ahead of him. The brown headed nation picked up his pace. As, he got to the front door, he noticed that the door was locked. Quickly he unlocked the door with his keys, threw the door open and ran inside the house while shouting the same time:

"Fratello where are you?"

No response.

He ran throughout the house searching for his brother, not noticing that the other two nations were at the door and followed him to his brother's room. Italy threw the bedroom door open, to see a small amount of blood on the floor.

He looked away from the suit jacket and tie that still laid on the bed, towards the gun that was on the floor near the bed. Italy walked to it quickly then picked the object up gently into his hand. He noticed nearby the bed, where the dresser was, a pair of red footprints -that clearly told him that the shoes were covered with blood- on the ground. There weren't any other footprints following the last pair, as if the person just vanished into thin air.

_It doesn't make sense! Fratello doesn't leave his gun lying around, especially on the ground, and the footprints can't just stop here. It doesn't add up! What happened to him?_ Italy thought to himself very worried. At this point he didn't realize that he collapsed onto his knees, and the fact that he was shaking badly.

"Italy-san, what's going on?"

Japan asked the shaken nation worried, while Germany helped his lover back onto his feet. The German snapped his fingers in front of the Italian's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. The brown eyes looked panicked at Germany. Italy grabbed onto Germany's collar and shouted:

"Lovino disappeared! We have to find him!"

Before either of the two could say anything, once more the nation ran off in search for his brother. Quickly the German grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him into his arms, not letting the struggling nation go free. After a few minutes Italy broke down into tears, burying his face into the other's chest. The blond nation looked up from the man in his arms at Japan and said with a serious tone:

"Call the others. Tell them that we're having an emergency meeting in Italy's place."

The Japanese nation nodded and left the room to make the calls. The German looked back down at the Italian. He understood what the other one was feeling, since him and his own older brother had the same connection. If one of them was in serious danger they could feel it. All the nation siblings have this connection, and it saved their lives a bunch of times. So, when a nation has announced a disappearance -which is rare-, something seriously bad is going on.

-ooOOoo-

It took all the nations around the world about an hour to get to the emergency meeting. Many of them were pissed off, since they were in the middle of doing something. But at the same time, all of them were curious as to why an emergency meeting was announced out of the blue. All of the nation's eyes looked towards the front of the table, where Germany stood up. He announced to them:

"We're holding this meeting, to announce that South Italy has gone missing."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Until Lovino's lover, Spain, shouted with anger and shock:

"What do you mean he's missing? His economy is still up and running!"

"He's nowhere to be found, I looked."

A sad and pained voice was heard. All the eyes looked towards Italy, who sat next to Germany's right side, with his head down and his brown bangs covering his eyes. The blond nation cleared his throat, and announced on behalf of his lover:

"We checked out the house, there's no evidence pointing towards the reason behind his disappearances. The windows are sealed shut, the door was locked, and what's very bizarre is what we found in his bedroom." That caught the nation's attention even more ,"There is evidence that he was in some sort of a fight, but the fact that his footprints just stops near the dresser and never continue tells us that he has, in fact, disappeared somehow on the spot."

"We could use magic to find him, if he's still in this world of course."

A responds was heard from an English man, who was drinking his tea and was on the left side of the table not far away from the front. He quietly put down the tea cup on the table, and looked with his green eyes towards the German. The German himself felt his eyebrow twitch at what he heard, he said to the other nation as calmly as possible:

"This is serious England. We don't have time for your nonsense."

The green eyes narrow angrily at Germany, he shouted at him:

"It's not nonsense! Magic is real but all you gits won't even look into it!"

Germany ignored his comment and announced once more:

"We're declaring a search for South Italy. If he's not in Italy's home he has to be at someone else's."

Since that day forward, the search was on.

**_Expelliarmus_**_ (1): Disarming charm and even though it's only been used against other wizards it would make sense that it would disarm the opponent that could have something else other than a wand_

**_Conparatus _**_(2): Completely made this one up and it's translated into unite when I searched the word up... I'm not very creative when it comes to names but what I got as a result in Latin sounds good enough_

**_I always have seen the Italy brothers rather close. The way that Romano always acts towards or when the subject is about Italy, I always found him rather protective of his little brother. I also see Italy look up to Romano a lot, even though he's being pushed away. They're cute brothers in my opinion :)_**

**_Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter_**

**_Bye~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose**

**This story is based on one of my challenges if you guys want to see what the challenge is or want to try other challenges go look on my account **

**Dumbledore bashing**

**T for Romano's cursing **

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**There are a few OC spells that I made up for the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

-ooOOoo-

Screams, cold cruel laughter, whispers heard from the darkness, that's mostly all he could hear in his dreams nowadays. Ever since the murder of his friend Cedric, that took place a week ago, Harry found himself sleeping sleepless nights. There were times though, when he would dream of something else. Those dreams he looks forward to all the time this past 13 years. They were dreams that made him feel love and happiness.

He would always dream about faceless men, their accents telling him that one was Spanish and the other was Italian. They would always have him try out stuff, or just simply talk to him. For some odd reason he would sometimes feel embarrassed and swear at them nonsense in those dreams. But... it never stopped them from continuing their friendships with him.

The Spanish man always would call him Lovi, which was a strange name in his opinion. His name was Harry, but yet at the same time he never minded it. The man would give him tomatoes, which he loved to eat in his dreams. The other one was an Italian man, who kept on calling him 'fratello'. He found out later from the Italian-English dictionaries that he found, that the man always called him 'brother'. It brought warmth to his heart to think that the Italian thought of him as a brother. Harry always wanted a family and someone to love. Yet, fate was cruel and took all of the opportunities away from him.

Tonight though, the dream was neither in the two categories.

_"Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in here?"_

_Somebody cursed out loud with an Italian accent. That voice... Harry thought to himself confused, where have I heard that voice before?_

_"You will do just fine."_

_Another familiar voice, but it feels like he should know who it belongs to._

_"Hey don't ignore my question bastardo!"_

_Harry tried to hear more from the mysterious Italian man, but the next words came from the other familiar voice._

_"__**Expelliarmus**__"_

_He saw a red light appear in front of his vision. Once more, the voice said:_

_"__**Conparatus**__"_

_A black flash appeared out of nowhere. He felt pain, a huge amount of it. Also, he felt like he was back in the cupboard under the stairs. The space was tight, too tight for a person to fit._

Harry opened his green emerald eyes with a start. He gulped a large amount of air. The 14 years old teenager sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, to feel them covered with sweat. The green eyes stared at them for a moment, he thought deeply about the dream. Something inside of him cursed at the boy-who-lived, shouting at him that it wasn't a dream but something else, far more important.

Harry got out of his soft and comfortable bed. He silently put on his shoes and glasses then headed downstairs towards the common room. Thankfully, the fire was still on in the fire place. _Good, I'm freezing_. Harry thought to himself with realization. The tower was very cold at this time of the night... well... whatever time it was anyways. From the darkness outside the window, it must be very late. The black headed teen sat down in front of the fire. He brought his legs closed to his chest and rested his chin on top of them.

The thoughts about the current events took place in his mind. The tournament, the death of Cedric, everybody claiming him and Dumbledore going insane, so many bad things happened to him over the past few years but this one takes the cake. He felt the weight on his shoulders get heavier. Why does fate hate him so much? He never asked for any of this in the beginning. All he wants is to be a normal wizard boy, who only had to worry about his mother finding out about his bad marks. Not running around killing a huge snake or capturing a traitor.

Harry didn't realize it yet, but he started to hum something softly under his breath. It wasn't random and not in English at the same time. Almost... like a lullaby. He sung softly to himself:

"Cierras ya tus ojitos.

Duermete sin temor.

Sueña con angelitos

Parecidos a ti.

Y te agarrare tu mano.

Duermete sin temor.

Cuando tu despiertes,

Yo estare aqui. (1)"

When the teenager noticed what he was doing, he stopped. Where has he heard that from? The words that he sung out sound like Spanish, strangely though he somehow understood the words even though he knows only English.

Harry groaned with frustration. His head felt like splitting open right here and then. The teenager lay down on the floor in front of the fire. He tried to think of other stuff to forget about the headache, but it seems to only make the situation worst. A soft voice asked:

"Harry? What are you doing here so early?"

The green eyes looked up to meet a brown pair with alert. The teenager relaxed after he realized it was Hermione who was in her night gown with a bath robe on top. He looked outside the window to a little bit of sunlight. _How long was I sitting and laying there?_ He thought to himself with wonder. He said to her quietly:

"Just had a weird dream, I didn't want to go back to sleep. So, I came down here earlier." He paused for a moment. "What time is it?"

"6:30 in the morning. Today we have the exams remember? (2)"

Harry kicked himself mentally. How could he forget that? Well, considering what happened to him a week ago who could blame him? His best friend asked him worried:

"You look pale. Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

The black headed teen shook his head, a wince came from him. The headache wasn't making things any easier damn it! Hermione sat down next to him, she asked changing the subject:

"What was your dream about?"

Harry sat up and thought for a moment on how to explain it. Strangely, the dream reminded him of the memory of his parents' death. He looked up at his best friend that waited for him patiently. He sighed deeply. He said:

"I couldn't see anything but darkness. I heard two familiar voices, both that I keep having a feeling that I heard them before. I heard one of them shouting spells." He stopped for a moment. He looked up to see a look of encouragement from Hermione to continue what he was saying. "The first spell was**Expelliarmus**. I saw a flash of red light heading towards me. Afterwards, I heard the person shouting **Conparatus**. A black light headed towards me, and after that I felt a lot of pain with a feeling of being in a tight space. I don't know if to think of it as a dream or not. What do you think?"

He looked hopefully at her. Harry was so confused at the moment, that he wasn't sure what was dream or not. Hermione looked very thoughtful. A frown appeared on her face. She said to him:

"Did you say **Conparatus**?" She got a nod, "Strange... the purpose of the spell is to unite two things into one."

"How do you know that?"

She rolled her brown eyes at him and huffed.

"Really Harry, we learned that spell in Charms this year. It's really strange though, how you said that it hit you and what you felt afterwards. Have you ever been hit by that spell?"

Harry wanted to say no right away, but he wasn't able to. It didn't really make much sense. He knew that he never was hit by it, but at the same time... Finally, he said to her truthfully:

"I don't know, I don't remember ever being hit by one."

"I have to do some research about the spell. This dream of yours must be hinting onto something." She had that look on her face that told Harry that she has an idea about something. She asked him, "Have you ever had any strange dreams?" She got a nod, "Tell me about them."

Harry's green eyes looked into the air with a thoughtful look. He started to explain to her:

"There were these strange dreams, that I had them for as long as I could remember. There were two men. One of them is Spanish and the other is Italian. I can't remember their faces, and whenever I tried to remember it always comes up blank. Anyways, they act strange around me... like... the Spanish guy always calls me Lovi, he likes to joke around. He always gives me a tomato too, now that I think about it, for some odd reason I always called him a tomato eating bastard.

"The Italian guy always calls me "fratello". He always asks me to make pasta with him, and has a weird habit of saying _ve_ in the end or beginning of his sentences. I always felt like I knew them, or at least I should know them. What's even stranger is that I always understood what they said, no matter what language they spoke in, I even spoke in either Italian or Spanish. Hermione, I'm so confused. What's going on?"

He asked stressful. Hermione asked him after a few minutes of silence:

"Do you remember where you were in those dreams?"

Harry looked at her confused, he said:

"Yes, I was always in Italy during the dreams."

"Maybe you should go there this summer. Something tells me that you're going to find your answers there."

"What about the Dursley's? Dumbledore will find out about me missing."

"We could ask Sirius for help."

"But there isn't much time," Harry started to panic, "we have only a good week and a half left before school ends."

"Come on than, let's go get changed and go to the Owlery to send off the letter quickly."

Harry nodded and with that the two left quickly to get ready. Both of them hoped to find answers to Harry's questions about the mysterious dreams.

**_(1) Here is the translation that I found: (Close your eyes little one and sleep._**

**_And dream while the angels watch over you._**

**_I will hold your hand._**

**_And when you wake with the morning, I'll still be here.) I don't own the lullaby, I just found it somewhere on the Internet. It belongs to its rightful owner Marty Robbins I believe._**

**_(2) I don't remember if there were any exams that took place in the end of the fourth book and if there aren't any then in my story there is_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter_**

**_Bye~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews and for those who explained to me about the exams thanks again for the help**

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose **

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

The exams were finally over, and many of the students were happy and went to get ready to head off home. There was still one day left before the students go home, or in Harry's case hell. The boy-who-lived was still very angry at the headmaster, for ignoring his pleas and sending him off to his possible death. He wanted to know what the hell was going on in that old man's head.

Harry also found out something very disturbing. The feeling that somebody tried to get into his head was very real. His suspicion started to grow each and every time he looked into the headmaster's eyes. He talked about it during the exams with his best friends, and surprisingly Ron was the one who told him that the man was using Legilimency on him.

When Hermione questioned Ron about where he got the knowledge from, he just explained to her that every Wizarding family knows the basics of it but very few could achieve the ability. It just went to show that their red headed friend wasn't as dumb as he lead them to believe. He was simply just lazy when it comes to classes and homework. So, after finding out Occlumency, Harry started to train to block his mind from intruders.

During that time the two explained to Ron about Harry's strange dreams. The boy was very worried about his best friend, because this wasn't normal. The only reason as to why he didn't say that the two were just overreacting was because of their past school years experiences. There was always an explanation behind the event, and this one wasn't an exception.

Today, Harry and Ron were in their dormitory putting their things back into their suitcases. Hermione, who was done with the little task, was at the library searching for the answer. Finally, the teenage boys were finished and sat down on Harry's bed when an owl came in. The owl dropped a letter onto the bed and flew off. The teens looked at the letter to see that it was from Sirius.

Thankfully, nobody but the two of them was in the dormitory. Harry opened the letter and started to read it with Ron looking over his shoulder:

_Dear Harry_

_I was shocked and confused at what I read in your latest letter. I'm not very sure of why you want to go to Italy, but I'm going to help you. I know of a spell that could help you get away from the Durlsey's, but at the same make it seem like you're there. When you get off of the train, come and find me. I'm going to be in my dog form. Make sure that you're alone. Burn the letter after you read it, the last thing we need is it landing in the wrong hands._

_Padfoot_

"This is great mate! You're not going back to the Dursley's!"

Ron said very excited for his friend. He hated to see his best friend go and then come back all bitten up and starved. He tried to help as much as possible, but after what happened during their second year it was nearly impossible to do anything. The only thing he can do to help his friend, was make sure that he was well fed.

Harry grinned tiredly. He knew that he should be jumping up and down with happiness. Finally! After so long, he wasn't going back to his sorry excuse of a family. But, at the same time, he knew that he had better things to do. He took out his wand, muttered a spell and the letter burned until there was nothing left of it.

At the same time, the door flew open and a very pale looking Hermione ran in with an opened thick book in her hands. Ron jumped off of the bed and asked her:

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe what I found out. Oh Harry!"

She dropped the book and hugged Harry tightly. While she done that, the red headed teen picked up the book. Thankfully, the pages didn't flip so it was easier to find out what was going on. He hated reading, but at the moment he needed to find out why his best friend was acting so strangely. When he read the first few pages, his face went pale. He said:

"Bloody hell, this got to be a joke."

"What's going on?"

Harry asked confused and worried. Now he was getting very worried. The pair reactions to whatever was written in the book, wasn't normal and very worrisome. Hermione got off of him and Ron said to his best friend:

"Harry, I don't know how to break it to you, but... well..." There was a thick silence, finally he gathered up the courage and continued, "You're dead with a soul bond to your body."

Once more, there was thick silence. The boy-who-lived broke it and asked with disbelieve look on his face:

"Pardon me? What did you just say? I believe I misheard you."

"Harry, he's right, you're dead with another's soul bond to you. To be able to combine bodies together successfully, one of the bodies has to be dead. There's only two ways to determine if the spell was used on two people. One of them is when the person who was still alive gets flashback of his or her past life. The second is with a spell. When it's cast it would say the name of the people, plus it's going to show what they looked like at the time that they were combined."

She waited a few minutes to let the disturbing information sink in. She said:

"First, let me cast the spell. We need to know as much as possible, before we continue on."

Hermione grabbed the book from Ron, she flipped a few pages and after a few minutes grabbed her wand and said:

"**Veritas**"

A white light hit the black headed teen's chest. Two white strings flew out of his chest, and made two circles in the air. Black shadows started to take shape. Very slowly, the shadows started to show the victims. The one on the left was clearly a baby and the name underneath said _Harry James Potter_. The second figure was what caught their attention.

There was a young man who seems to be in his early twenties. He had dark brown hair with a curl at the side of his head, and he had green eyes. The stranger wore a white t-shirt with black pants. Underneath the picture the name said _Lovino Vargas_.

"Lovi... Lovino... so, that's the name that I've been called in my dreams. Wait, didn't you say that it shows the time that they were combined? Then that means that I was killed as a baby!"

"Harry calm down or everybody is going to hear you. Right now, all we need worry about is getting you to Italy. You said that it was the environment that you were in all the time right? The place might help you to remember more of your past life."

The brown and black headed teens looked surprised at the red headed one, who said to them slightly offensive:

"I'm not that dumb. I can have my moments too you know."

Hermione shook her head, she said to Harry:

"He's right. But right now, we need to head off to dinner and get some rest. Tomorrow we're leaving."

The teenage boys nodded in agreement and left with her for dinner.

-ooOOoo-

_Next day_

During the train ride, the trio talked about their plans for the summer and what Harry could do in Italy while searching for the answers. They also talked about how they were going to send each other letters, explaining what was going on. Even if Hermione and Ron weren't allowed to tell Harry a lot of things through the letters during the break because Dumbledore ordered them.

What made the black headed teen furious was that the old man has everybody live in Sirius's place for the time being, while he was forced to go to live with the Dursley's. For his own protection his ass! He would get more protection at the headquarters instead of the Dursley's home. Because 12 Grimmauld Place was well hidden and protected, while Private Drive was way in the open so the Death Eaters could get to Harry much easier.

He realized two things. One, he remembered that he wasn't going to live with those sorry excuse of human beings, which calmed him down greatly. Two, is that Dumbledore was up to something, and it has something to do with Harry. It would explain a lot about his actions during Harry's school years.

He didn't tell his best friends about his suspicion, because they had other things to worry about. Adding this to the pile of worrisome wouldn't help their situation.

After they got off of the train, Harry quickly said goodbye to his friends before he was off. The green eyes looked over the crowd in search of his godfather. It took him a long time, but he managed to find him. Sirius was seating in a very dark corner, away from everybody. The two hugged each other tightly, very happy to see one another. The man said to his godson:

"Come on Harry, let's do this spell quickly before people would suspect as to why you're not with the Dursley's." He instructed the teen to stand a good 10 feet away from him, he waved his wand and said, "This is going to hurt, but bear with it. **C****lonizo.**"

Harry flinched at the pain, but due to his number of years of abuse and the torture spell that was cast on him, he didn't scream because this was nothing. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling like his inside were ripping apart into two. When it was finally over, he opened his eyes to see an identical pair staring right back at him. In front of him stood another him, who moved at the same time as himself. He waved his left hand, to see that the clone did the same thing. It felt strange, to know that there was actually another him in front of him and it wasn't a mirror. He asked his godfather:

"So, this spell is a cloning spell. Is he going to act like me?"

Sirius nodded. He patted the boy's shoulder and said to him:

"He's the exact same being as you, except he follows only your orders and knows that he's a clone."

Harry looked back at the clone that stood there patiently as if waiting for an order. The teen felt awkward at the moment. He said to the clone:

"I want you to act as me during the summer. Do as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon says, and make sure not to look suspicious."

"Yes master."

The other Harry said with the same voice. Sirius made a copy of the suitcase with all the things in it, so to make sure that the situation would be more believable. The real Harry said to the clone:

"Leave and go find Uncle Vernon."

"Yes master."

The clone said, grabbed his cloned suitcase and left. After he disappeared the real boy-who-lived said:

"That was very awkward."

His godfather barked out laughing. He ruffled the black hair and said to him:

"Come on, I already booked your flight for South Italy. Your plane is going to leave in about 9 hours. Before you leave, go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Make sure that your accounts are connected to the Italian Wizarding Bank. Also, stay safe."

"Thanks Sirius, for everything."

Harry said and hugged his godfather, who returned the hug gladly. The two broke apart, Harry opened the suitcase to take out the Invisibility Cloak, said goodbye to his godfather, put the cloak on and left.

It took the teen very long to get to the bank, connect his accounts to the Italian bank and leave for the flight because there was so much to do. Such as go to the muggle world and get some decant clothes. The last thing he needed was people questioning him. By the time that he got to the airport and got onto the plane, he was off to South Italy.

**Veritas - It means _true nature _in Latin I made the spell up and in Harry's world it's a very easy spell to cast but it's very powerful at the same time that's why Hermione had an easy time getting it right**

**Clonizo - It means _clone_ in Latin I made the spell up and the spell itself is painful because the spell is coping the inside of the person the clone itself follows his/her master's orders and only theirs so if somebody else tells them to do something they won't do it**


	4. Chapter 4

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose**

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

Italy cleaned his brother's bedroom again. It became a habit of him cleaning up Romano's room. Because he kept on hoping, that the older brother would come back home one day. He and Spain changed a lot over the years. They were both less cheerful and barely cracked a real smile. It was very unusual and worrisome for the other countries because they weren't used to seeing it.

The countries, who worried about the duo the most, were France, Prussia and Germany.

Whenever Germany came over to see his lover, he would find him more and more in South Italy's room. He tried to drag the man out of there, to do other things, such as: Go outside for proper fresh air, train, eat, go on dates, or simply talk inside of the kitchen or something. But it seems to be harder as the days passed by. One time he even heard Austria muttering something about '_It's Holy Roman Empire all over again._', he wasn't very sure what he meant by that but it didn't ease his worries, instead it had increased them.

Meanwhile, France and Prussia tried to get their friend Spain to smile once again. They always thought that Spain just adored the younger nation, only to be proven wrong after he disappeared. They never realized that he was deeply in love with Romano. It would explain the reasons behind his actions towards the younger nation. He did what he did to get Romano to smile from his jokes and take away his worries.

The duo hung around their friend more than usual. So, to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid, such as blaming himself for what happened, which wasn't a surprise because it happened before. They took him out to the bar, and did many other fun stuff to get his mind off of Romano. Their plan worked very little. The most that they got from the nation was a small amused smile.

Today though, everything had changed. The world meeting took place in North Italy's home. One of their usual topics was the search for South Italy. He disappeared, but didn't die since his economic was up and running as always. They seriously needed to find him soon before something bad took place. As usual, England suggests finding him by the use of magic, and one thing led to another and everybody started to do different things. Such as, fight, talk, slept, ate, etc... All of a sudden Italy said to Germany who was beside him:

"Doisuke," The blond nation nearly jumped in shock, this was the first time that his lover spoke during the long meeting. He looked down to see a pair of happy brown eyes, ones that he missed so much. At that moment he knew that something happened. He nodded his head as a signal for him to continue. "He's back."

Those two words brought thick silence throughout the room all at once. Everybody looked at the nation in shock at what they heard. The nation who disappeared for over 14 years ago somehow appeared out of thin air? Something wasn't adding up. Spain, like Italy, suddenly looked very happy, for the first time for over a decade. Germany snapped out of shock and asked:

"Romano is back?"

"Mhm! Our connection is back but it's weaker than usual. It's, as if, something tampered with our connection."

The smile turned into a deep frown. The Italian was very confused about what happened to their connection. His connection with his brother was always so strong. But this one seems so weak. Maybe it was because of how long it was since the last time they had seen each other? He wasn't very sure, but something nagged in his head that there was a different reason.

"Then I believe we can call an end to this meeting for now. Find him and we can have another meeting and get some answers from him aru."

China said. All the countries agreed. Spain decided to come with Italy to search for Lovino together. After they said their farewell to everybody, the pair left. First place that they plan on going to was South Italy.

-ooOOoo-

Harry just got off the plane half an hour ago. Thankfully, he had shrunk his stuff to fit into his pocket because he didn't want to stay a minute longer in the air port. His curiosity and need for the answers was more important than just standing around waiting for his stuff to arrive. Right now though, he needed to find a hotel to stay in. Then, maybe he would go and find the Italian Wizarding World. Maybe something there could at least help him find some answers.

It took the young wizard awhile to find a hotel to settle in. The funny thing was that he was going to stay in a hotel in the Italian Wizarding World. The community itself shocked the boy-who-lived greatly. It was so different from the British one. Every time he turns his head, he sees different creatures walk down the magical streets alongside the witches and wizards. All of them didn't look at each other in disgust. It was as if it didn't really bother them to be in the presence of another species.

Harry had met during his walk towards the hotel different creatures. Many of them had charms on themselves so that they could speak the human language. He was half surprised that he could understand the ones who spoke in Italian, but wasn't really that surprised because his other half clearly was an Italian. But what surprised him the most was that nobody was fussing over him because he was the '_boy-who-lived_'. They treated him just like any other person. It made the teen very happy.

After he got himself settled into his hotel room, which was very beautiful by the way, he walked down the shopping streets of the magical community. He got to speak with many of the different creatures. Thankfully, they could also speak English so he felt more comfortable with talking to them. He learned from the creatures a lot of things. More than he had ever learned from books and experience back in Britain and Hogwarts.

The beings were much friendlier and always seemed to smile whenever he would ask them all kind of questions. After he realized of how much he talked, he quickly apologized to them. The years of not being allowed to ask questions from his relatives, or to learn properly for that matter, made it hard for him to study in and out of school.

The creatures were fine with him asking questions. They didn't seem to mind it at all. He even met some vampires and werewolves. Not surprisingly, those two species didn't get along very well. But it didn't stop himself from getting to know them. He asked the werewolves how they could control themselves during the full moon. When they questioned him because of the odd question, Harry simply explained to them that his parents' friend was one and always hated being what he was, especially during the full moon. One of the werewolves simply stated:

"Well kid, in order to be able to control yourself during the full moon, one need to accept the wolf side. They can't run away from it, especially on a full moon. That man that you told us about needs to meditate and talk with his wolf side. Then, he would be able to control himself during that night. It's not something that even a potion can help with."

He thanked the werewolves, said his farewell and left. He made a mental note to himself to write to Remus and tell him what he found out. Maybe he could find a book about the whole thing and send it to him.

After he thought about it, Harry felt very excited about being in Italy more than ever! He couldn't wait to write to his best friends and his godfather about his little adventures. Finally, he could have some adventures that didn't result in life or death. He could learn so much during his travel in search for his answers, and not get dragged into a dangerous situation or being shunned just because of something that happened and he was accused of it.

He should defiantly bring Ron and Hermione to Italy. They would _absolutely _love the magical part of it! Hermione could get to know so many more things that Hogwarts won't provide her. While Ron, well, he has a mix of everything. He would properly be excited to meet other creatures, but at the same time the food and the land itself would make him very excited.

Harry decided to go to the magical shops later. Right now, he wanted to search the muggle section of Italy. Because he remembers that not even once was there some shape or form of magic in his visions. With that, he quickly left after he made sure about two things. One, he was properly dressed. After all, he was in _Italy_, one of the most fashionable countries in the world. Two that he had to make sure that he had some things with him. Such as: His wand, map, dictionary from Italian to English in case he needed it, a hat to hide his scar with, muggle money, camera and a water bottle.

With that, he traveled through the crowded muggle streets. He stopped many times to take in the sights of the beautiful land and taking pictures of it. He knew that he should be busy finding the answers, but maybe, just maybe, by doing this he could find them either way.

At some point, Harry didn't realize that time flew by and that he was very tired. The time differences between Britain and Italy didn't make things any easier. But because of Harry's stubbornness, he decided that instead of heading back to the hotel, he would stay outside a little longer.

The land itself was even more beautiful at night. The lakes were absolutely gorgeous, with the moon and stars reflection bouncing off of it. The temperature was nice and cool. The wind wasn't strong, just blew by lazily to get to its next location. Not many clouds were up in the dark sky. There were a few people here and there, some were family members, and others were friends while the rest were couple.

Harry sighed deeply. He sat down on a bench near the lake. His green emerald eyes looked down at the calm water. He felt calmness take over his being. Finally, after so long, he could finally find some peace at last. The tournament, the truth behind his dreams, the previous school years, the old and new nightmares, the death of his friend Cedric. It was all too much for him, and now it felt like it slowly washed away.

As, he continued to look at the water, he winced when he felt something hit his brain hard. His body froze and he saw a vision of his past life go past his eyes.

_"Fratello~ we have to get pasta before the stores close."_

_"Feliciano, you dragged me around all day. Let me rest already damn it!"_

_Harry looked up to see the same man from his dreams, Feliciano, throws a pout in his direction. He noticed that he was seating down on the same bench in front of the same lake. The only differences were that it was nearly evening, judging by the sun's position. The brown headed man sat down next to him. Neither of them really spoke a word. It was nice though to just be in the other's presence. _

_While the two set in silence, Harry took the opportunity and looked deeply into his other self's mind and feelings. He could feel a small amount of annoyance from being dragged around the place, but he was very amused at his brother's actions. He also felt relief, and when he looked deeper into the meaning behind it he finally understood why. He felt relieved because he didn't want his brother to change one bit._

_"Come on Lovi, we need to go."_

_Feliciano almost whined. Harry rolled his eyes and said:_

_"Fine, let's get this over with."_

_His brother smiled brightly, grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the stores._

Harry came back to reality. He felt a small smile play on his lips. He learned over the years that his other half was very stubborn and strict. But at the same time, he did care about his brother and the man that he had strange feelings for. The black headed teen was still confused about the Spanish man, but let it slide because he knew that he would find answers at some point.

Finally, Harry decided that it was time to head back to the hotel and go to sleep. He got up and started to walk. What he didn't realize, was that he was getting closer to the answers each and every time he took a step on the Italian soil. What else he didn't know, was that very soon he would get his answers and many more would appear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose**

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

Harry woke up the next morning at 7 o'clock. Usually, he would groan and try to head back to sleep. But being in the situation that he was in, he decided to hell with sleeping and shot out of bed. He quickly finished taking a shower and putting on his clothes. He looked at the mirror for a second and jumped in shock at what he saw. He silently looked into the mirror. He didn't see himself but his other self. When he moved his head to the side, the figure in the mirror followed. He rubbed his eyes and when looked into the mirror once more, the figure was gone replaced by him.

A little creeped out at what happened, he grabbed his bag which was charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm, put in a few things such as a quill, ink, two notebooks, camera, defiantly his money and wand. He wasn't going to leave his room without those two.

The reason that he was carrying the first four objects was because he was going to use one to record down his visions and the other one for all the things he learns. Such as, he wrote down in the first notebook about his vision last evening, and what he learned from the magical creatures in the other one, plus some questions to ask them if he does come by them.

He knew that Hermione would demand to know what he learned when he tells her, so what's the point of telling her if he has it all written down? That way he could keep his ears without her questioning his them off. Finally, Harry left his room and ate in the dining room, he wrote down in the notebook about his findings of himself about what happened that morning. He knew that he wasn't losing it, something happened to make him see his other self. After he finished with both the notebook and breakfast, he left for the day. He silently hoped that he would get more answers as soon as possible.

At first, he wanted to head to the muggle section of Italy, but changed his mind and decided to walk around the shops. There was all kind of different shops. Most of what was sold he had seen in Diagon Alley, but at the same time there were so many new things. Such as in the animal shop, there were other animals that were sold not just owls, cats and frogs. He seen from baby tigers to dragons to phoenix to creatures he had never seen before.

When he came upon one of the phoenix that was covered with blue and silver, he heard a voice in his head saying:

_"You are the one"_

The beautiful phoenix flew from its spot and landed on Harry's right shoulder. He looked at the bird with a questioning look on his face, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Ah, I see that Ventura has found his owner at last."

A deep snake like voice said from behind Harry. The black headed teen turned around to see a happy looking Draconian. Harry was shocked to see one alive, the only time he had seen one was in a book and the author said that they were extinct. The green eyed boy snapped out of it, he asked politely:

"What do you mean _owner_?"

"He's your familiar."

The teen at last understood what was going on. He heard of familiars but never thought that he would find one. Now, he has to worry about what Hedwig would think when he comes back home. He rubbed Ventura's feathers, getting a nice sound coming out of his beak. He asked:

"May I ask you a question?" The Draconian nodded, "How is it that you're alive? I thought that your kind was extinct?"

He got an amused look from the male Draconian, he said to the curious boy-who-lived:

"That's something that I can't tell you. After all, if the information got into the wrong hands there won't be any of my kind left."

The boy nodded, immediately deciding not to tell Hermione and Ron in his letters. He asked once more:

"How much does... um... Ventura was it?" He got a nod, "How much does Ventura cost?"

"Usually he costs 50 galleons but since he has finally found his owner after a long time, he's only 25 galleons."

"Do you have any books on phoenix or food for him?"

The creature nodded. He signaled the teen to follow him and he led the boy towards the counter. There the creature gave to Harry two different books, one of them had a title of _How to Look after a Phoenix _and the other one said _Different types of Phoenix. _After that he put a bag of food on the counter. Harry paid for everything, put the books and bag of food into the bag, thanked the Draconian and left with his familiar still on his right shoulder.

When he walked down the street, nobody looked at him strangely or in awe. He was confused as to why they didn't react like the British wizards and witches would, until he realized that there were many different magical creatures walking around. So, why would they pay attention to something that wasn't new? That brought great relief to Harry. He still didn't want the attention. He had enough of it back home.

After awhile, Harry decided to head to the muggle side of Italy. But there was one problem. He didn't want to leave Ventura alone in the hotel room, so he asked him:

"Is there a way to hide you from muggle sight?"

_"I'm a water phoenix. I can make myself go invisible. But if you wish, you can cast an invisibility spell on me."_

"But the Minister is going to find out about me using magic outside of school."

Harry frowned deeply. That was the _last _thing that he needed. The phoenix cleaned the inside of his left wing with his beak before saying:

_"There are other wizards and witches who would help you."_

Harry raised an eyebrow in a way saying _I don't believe you_. Venture smacked the boy with his wing. The teen yelped and glared at the bird, who said to him as if he didn't do anything just a second ago:

_"Around here there's a law that states, that the wizards and witches need to help the under aged children with any spells that is needed to be cast but they can't do it themselves. I don't know how it works in Britain, but this is how things work in Italy."_

"How do you know so much?"

_"I've been around for 135 years. I may look young but I know many things."_

Harry nodded in acception to what he said. He said:

"Can you use your powers when we leave the magical part of Italy?"

Venture nodded. As Harry continued to walk around, once more, he couldn't believe what happened to him today. It wasn't even the afternoon and yet he found his familiar who happens to be a phoenix, met a Draconian and now learned of a law that helps the under aged wizards and witches when they needed it. He thought to himself, _Britain should learn a few things from Italy_.

The boy-who-lived left the magical part of Italy, but not before his familiar went invisible, and walked down the muggle streets. He shifted his hat enough to hide the scar. He wondered to himself if he could talk with Venture with his mind. He decided to give it a shot.

_"Venture, can you hear me?"_

_"Yes I can."_

_"So, we can speak to each other with our minds."_

Harry smiled at the thought. At least he would have somebody to talk to while on this journey.

_"Oh my, I must have forgotten to tell you. Yes, because I'm your familiar it's expected of us to be able to speak to our owners with our minds."_

Throughout the long walk, Harry decided to explain to Venture about his situation. He found out from the phoenix, that he was the familiar of the soul inside of him and not himself. He had a feeling that the magical creature had an idea of who his other self was, but when he asked Venture the bird wouldn't tell him anything. Instead, he would tell Harry that he would find out soon very soon.

When Harry came upon a fountain, he sat down against it to rest. He continued to speak with Venture through his mind, telling him how he came to Italy secretly because he needed to get answers. But his headmaster was in the way, so he had to find a way to get around the old man. He managed to do so with the help of his godfather.

Their conversation was interrupted when Harry felt a pull. He was confused about the strange but yet familiar feeling. The pull was only getting stronger as the seconds went by. All of a sudden, the teen felt like his brain was splitting in half. He held onto his head in pain. The next thing he knew, another vision came.

_"Feliciano, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with the potato eating bastard."_

_Harry asked his brother without looking up from the tomato garden. The feeling that he felt at the presence, was much stronger here. His younger brother said:_

_"Ve~ he has something else to do and I was bored."_

_"So, you decided to come here in hope that I would give you entertainment?"_

_Harry's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Feliciano kneeled down beside him. He ignored the question and asked him as he studied the tomatoes:_

_"Are they done yet?"_

_Harry sighed deeply. He said studding the tomatoes himself:_

_"No, they're not done yet, just a few more days."_

_"Ve~ we should make some salsa with these. What do you think fratello?"_

_"Fine"_

_Harry grumbled. He looked over to see his brother very happy. He should stop being too damn nice to him. _

Harry snapped out of it. He took off his glasses then rubbed his eyes. They really hurt at the moment without any reason. He blinked a few times and noticed that everything was so clear. The teen blinked a few times in confusion, he put the glasses back on to see everything blurry. He took them off again and saw just fine. _What the fuck is going on...? Wait... did I just say _fuck_? Since when did I say that word? _Harry thought to himself with confusion.

He shook his head and put the glasses inside his bag. It felt strange to not wear anything on his nose, but at the same time it felt good. Harry got up. He looked into the fountain and froze in his tracks. Sense when did he have a different skin tone? He noticed that his emerald green eyes turned into a normal green pair. He still looked the same in many ways, such as he was still short for his age, he was too skinny, had wild black hair and the scar was still in place. He thought to his familiar:

_"Venture, is it just me or did my looks change?"_

_"No, they changed."_

Harry went pale. How the hell did this happen? Then, he remembered what happened this morning. He needed to find out more about the spell, and fast. He turned around and was about to run, but ran into somebody pretty hard. He and the stranger fell with a loud _thud_. Harry said:

"I-I'm so sorry!"

He noticed that even his voice changed! When he opened his eyes he saw a very familiar person stare shocked at him. Feliciano. The man underneath breathed out:

"Fratello?"

Harry started to panic. Without thinking straight he got off of his brother and ran as fast as he could. He knew that the man was chasing after him. Thanks to the years of running away from Dudley and his gang, his speed was above normal. He quickly lost the man and got into the magical section of Italy and ran into the hotel. Thankfully, nobody looked up at him as he ran to his hotel room. When he got into the room and locked the door, he looked into the mirror to see his normal looks but yet he still could see just fine.

Harry collapsed onto his knees and asked out loud:

"What's going on here?"

Venture flew around the room, turned visible and landed onto his owner's bed. Silently, he watched the teen break down with confusion. He knew at that moment, that everything would be explained very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose**

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

A few weeks passed by since Harry met his brother from his past life. Since then, he never stepped foot onto the muggle streets until he could get the situation under control. He doesn't know how, but somehow he's able to transform from his current self to his past self. He wasn't sure how exactly he was doing it, but it was enough to worry about that he went to the public library in search of the truth.

He looked everywhere and found lots of information, but what was happening to him wasn't included in the information. Not once had the authors mentioned anything about being able to transform from one body to the next. Harry suspected that his other self was somebody very powerful, and due to that power it's breaking the spell apart.

Also, during those few weeks, Harry wrote back and forth between his best friends. Thankfully, Dumbledore never suspected a thing nor did anybody else. The order believes that he was at the Dursley's, where they believed that he was safe and sound. Everything went according to plan. That was what he thought, until it all changed when he got a letter from Hermione and Ron. Even now, a good few hours later, he couldn't believe what he read. Once more, he read the letter that set on the top of his bed next to him.

_Harry!_

_You wouldn't believe what happened mate! The Dursley's are in prison because they killed your clone and for child abuse! The only one who got away was your cousin, who was put in a school for trouble boys. The whole order is going insane. Dumbledore wouldn't calm anybody down and just left with a weird look on his face. Hermione and I have a bad feeling that he's up to no good._

_The news of what happened to your clone traveled to the Wizarding World and you're all over the Prophet. Everybody is losing it and there's more fear than ever before! We're doing everything that we can to hide you from the order and the Wizarding World. We had to lie to the reports, so to keep them off your back. _

_Harry you have no choice but to stay in Italy. You can't come back! If you do they're going to keep you locked up so tightly, that you would never be able to step foot outside of Hogwarts, or anywhere for that matter, ever again. I'm going to give you to Hermione. She wants to tell you some important things that we found out._

_See you soon!_

_Ron_

**_Hello Harry_**

**_I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you can't come back to Hogwarts. If you get the letter for the next year, don't touch it and have the owl come back to Hogwarts with it. The last thing we need is for something worst to happen to you. _**

**_I found out more information about the spell. When I read what you wrote down in your last few letters, I needed to find out more about the spell. There's no way that you can change between two bodies. The spell won't allow it to happen. Whoever this Lovino is, he must be very powerful to mess the spell up like that. Also, the spell that was cast on you two is _****extremely****_ illegal! If one does that spell they're going to be tortured so badly that they might die before they even get the Kiss._**

**_Well, onto other news. I still can't believe that you send Ron and I plane tickets to Italy! We weren't sure about going at first, even after you said that you were going to pay for everything, but after a talk with Sirius he assured us that he could clone us as well like you so we can go. He's going to keep our location a secret. _**

**_Expect us to arrive on Monday at the airport at 5:15 PM. Oh this is so exciting! Neither of us can wait! _**

**_Hermione_**

Harry chuckled at the last paragraph. He could imagine his best friends jumping up and down with excitement. They might not think that they deserved this vacation, but he believes that they do deserve it more than anyone after what they went through with him. Harry put the letter on the bed again. He heard Venture saying:

_"You do realize that today is Monday right?"_

There was silence. Harry said slowly:

"Wait... today is Monday?"

_"Sometimes I wonder if the sun fried your brain. Yes, today is Monday. Those owls are really slow if you haven't realized it yet. Also, it's almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't think that your best friends would be happy to wait for you for who knows how long."_

Harry jumped off of the bed. He shouted:

"Why didn't you tell me it sooner?"

The phoenix rolled his eyes. He replied:

_"I've been trying to snap you out of your thoughts for the past few hours. You didn't respond until now."_

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

With that he was out of the room, before he could get to the elevator, he stopped as he remembered something. The teen opened the locked door to look over at his familiar, who wasn't amused in the slightest. The wizard asked:

"Do you want to come along?"

_"I don't see why not."_

Venture flew towards his owner and landed onto his shoulder then turned invisible. With that, Harry locked the room before running off again towards the airport. The two were going to kill him! Well... more like Hermione was going to kill him more than Ron.

-ooOOoo-

_At the airport_

Hermione tried to keep Ron at bay. The red headed teen continued to look around with a look of awe on his face. This was the first time that he was on an airplane and in an airport, or in the muggle world in general. The only times that he ever walked alongside muggles, were when he was going to the platform to catch the train for Hogwarts. It didn't really count it so much, because he never really stayed long to look around. Now that he really had a chance to look around, it was like a whole new world to him.

"When do you think Harry's going to be here?"

Ron asked Hermione, when he finally stopped staring at everything and looked at her. The bushy brown headed girl looked at the clock on the wall near them. It was 5:30 PM. She huffed and said:

"I don't know, but I expect him to have a very good reason for not being here on time."

The two didn't notice the said person behind them. The emerald eyed teen grinned, he said:

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?"

He noticed that his voice was deeper than usual. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He hopes that it's only his voice that changed. The two teens jumped a good foot in the air. They turned around with bright smiles on their faces, which turned into worried ones. Harry realized the reason behind their reaction and said to them:

"Shit! Let's get out of here first, and then we talk."

"Don't swear!"

Hermione scolded the boy as the trio quickly left the airport. Harry said to her:

"Well, get used to it. It seems that my other self swears quite a bit."

They walked towards a taxi that waited for anybody to take. The three teens got in, the boy-who-lived told the driver the address that they needed to get to and they were off. A good 15 minutes later, the taxi stopped near a few shops. Harry paid the driver with muggle money and when the car disappeared, he quickly took the duo into the magical part of Italy.

As Hermione and Ron took their first step into Italy's magical side, they couldn't help but gasp in shock at what they saw. Just like Harry, they were in shock to see so many creatures walking around and alongside wizards and witches. Their friend showed them the way to the hotel that he was staying in. He showed them the two rooms that were on either side of his room, which they were going to stay in. After all, they needed their privacy. After the duo put their stuff in their separate rooms, they met up in Harry's.

"Mate, your hair was brown just a second ago."

Ron said to his best friend, who sighed deeply. He said in his normal voice:

"I'm not surprised. The spell is going out of control. Everybody around here believes that I'm some kind of a Metamorphmagi! I don't want to correct them since it's a hassle and I don't have the time and energy. The good thing about the situation, is that my memories are coming back much quicker. At this rate I'm going to figure out soon about who Lovino is and who cast the spell on us."

"That's great news Harry!"

Hermione said excitedly. She couldn't be happier for the teen. From what he wrote in the letters he seemed stressed out at the moment. Soon, they were going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Then, she saw something that shocked her and Ron. A phoenix appeared out of nowhere on Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned with amusement at their shock. He said to them:

"Guys, this is my familiar Venture. Venture, these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

_"It's good to meet you. Now that you're here maybe you can calm the boy down."_

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean damn it!?"

Harry demanded as he glared at his familiar. Venture replied with an even calm voice:

_"The sun seriously has done some damage to your brain."_

"No it hasn't! Stop making things up idiota!"

Harry barked at the phoenix. While the two bickered back and forth, the other duo's faces were a mix of amusement, confusion and an odd look. The red headed said to his friend beside him:

"Even though I can't understand his familiar, this is quite amusing to watch. We should have brought something to eat."

"Ronald!"

Hermione smacked his head and scolded at what he said. She turned to the other duo and said:

"Now, if you two have finished bickering over there, we have other things to do, such as, showing us around."

Harry calmed down. He smiled brightly and nodded. He got out of his room with the other duo, with his familiar on his shoulder then left the hotel to show them around.

While they walked around, the duo looked awe at their surroundings. Hermione had so many questions to ask all the magical beings, but before she could ask them a notebook was in her face. When Harry explained about what he found out from the creatures, he wrote down the information in that notebook. After he said that, Hermione quickly grabbed it and started to read the thing as if her life depended on it.

Ron was amazed at everything. Even though he grew up with believes that certain creatures were dark, just by meeting them his believes started to change slowly for the better. The food that he tried was amazing! It was completely different than what he was used to back in Britain and Hogwarts. He even learned new things that he never knew existed in the first place!

After their experience in the magical part of Italy, Harry decided to show them around the muggle side of it. After making sure that he had everything that he needed, as usual, and having Venture turn invisible, they left. The trio walked around for quite some time, they took lots of pictures, learned new things together, ate different food, made sure that Ron was with them since he still didn't know a lot of things about muggles and the last thing they needed was for him to get lost.

By the time that they finally started to get exhausted, was when it started to get dark. The trio set down on one of the many benches in the park. Ron said after he drank from the water bottle:

"I can't believe how far behind the Wizarding World is. The muggle world is so advanced beyond my dad's wildest dreams. There are so many amazing things that I never knew existed. The music, the people, everything is great!"

"I can't believe it either. I heard that Italy was an amazing place, but I never thought that it was this amazing! The statues, buildings, food, music, people, land, it's all so amazing. Even the magical side of Italy is amazing! Meeting all these different magical beings that I never thought that I would ever meet, is a great experience! They're so different from what the Minister is making them out to be."

Hermione said. Ron nodded and smiled at his friend. Harry smiled at the two of them. He was very happy that they were enjoying their time, and for once see them so relax and happy. Now that he thought about it, he never remembers either of them as such. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Venture said:

_"You changed completely Harry. Well, except your height, it's pretty much the same."_

Harry looked down at his hands and touched his face. His vision was blurry once more. He took off the glasses to see everything much clearer. He looked over at his best friends, who looked at him right back with shock faces. Ron said:

"How did you change so fast?"

"I don't know. I never changed this fast before. It usually takes a great amount of time, at least half an hour for the most part."

"Interesting, Harry, close your eyes and concentrate on your memories."

Hermione instructed. Harry looked at her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"There's a good chance of it working. Now do as I say before you change back!"

Harry sighed deeply. He nodded, closed his green eyes and concentrated. He saw memories of when his past self was very young. The surroundings were very different, as if he was in a completely different time period. He wanted to question it, but before he could do so a different image came to his mind.

_"Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in here?"_

Wait... am I back to...? _Harry thought to himself as he realized where he was. He opened his eyes to see a familiar man in front of him. Albus Dumbledore. The old man, said with a dark look in his blue eyes:_

_"You will do just fine."_

_"Hey don't ignore my question bastardo!"_

_Harry couldn't help but shout and grabbed the gun that was behind him, pointed it at the man and was about to shoot. The only problem was that the old man said a second earlier:_

_"__**Expelliarmus**__"_

_A red light hit Harry's hand, making the gun fly out of his tight grip. For a second there Harry was trying to understand what was going on. He looked at the form that Dumbledore held, to realize that he was holding himself. The problem was, was that he didn't look alive at all! He looked as pale as the dead, his baby body didn't move one inch. _Wait... no... It can't be... It was Dumbledore behind all of this? _Harry thought to himself shakily. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dumbledore saying:_

_"__**Conparatus**__"_

_A black light hit his chest. He felt the same feeling of being cramped into a tiny place. The last thing he heard was Dumbledore announcing:_

_"Now my weapon will be more powerful!"_

Harry came back to reality. His vision was so blurry that he couldn't see right, but what made things worst was that his head was spinning out of control. He realized after a few minutes that he was lying on the ground, panting and hearing many different voices. The feeling from before was back, only it was much stronger. This only means, that his brother Feliciano was there. He heard a British accent that didn't belong to either of his best friends shouting with a panic tone in them:

"Move out of the way!"

"No! You can't take Harry!"

_Hermione... _

"We're not going to let some strangers take our friend away!"

_Ron... _

"Fratello!"

_Feliciano... _

_What's going on? My head's killing me. My body feels like I'm being torn apart. Somebody... help... _darkness started to consume him. The last things he heard were:

"Lovino!"

"Harry!"

"Fratello!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose**

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

All of his memories were back, from his childhood, to his adulthood, to his new life, and to the point that he blacked out. Harry finally realized who he really was. His true name is Lovino Vargas, he's known as South Italy to the humans and his other name is Romano which is known by the other countries. He doesn't know how long it was, but he does know that the feeling of being torn apart was long gone. The feeling of his brain being torn into two was gone. All the negative feelings were gone.

No nightmare, no more memories to deal with, no more Voldermort getting into his mind as he tried to do so right after he came back. Nothing took place. Everything was replaced by peacefulness. Something he never felt before in his entire human life. He was glad that it was all over, or at least he hoped so. Fate wasn't a kind being, and Lovino hoped that he or she would leave him alone at last.

Lovino opened his green eyes slowly. Everything was still very blurry, but not as badly as before. His entire body felt numb, as if he didn't move his muscles for years. He slowly realized that he was staring at a white ceiling, which was the only thing that he could see through his blurry vision. There was light also, coming from somewhere.

He could feel a nice cool breeze touching his face gently. Soft nature singing was heard from his right side. The soft singing was replaced with a beautiful musical tone. The last time he heard a familiar one, was when he saw Dumbledore's phoenix. Does it mean that Venture was with him? Now that he thought about it, he hopes that Hermione and Ron were alright. He knows how cruel Spain and England can get, especially when their pirate personalities take control over their minds. Then, his mind went towards his younger brother Feliciano, or North Italy as humans know him.

Lovino thought back to the day that he saw Feliciano for the first time in his human life. He knew that they were related, but the shock, confusion and fright took control of his body whenever he felt his brother around. Now that he thought closely about his human life and nation life, he always was jealous of Italy getting all the attention. He always wished for the others to notice him.

But, when he lived as his human form, he learned his lesson. He hated the attention, the rumors, the lies, and the hatred that could turn into praise and back to what it was in a matter of seconds. He hated that the attention that he got from the muggle side of his human life, was nothing but negative. He wanted positive attention, which he barely received in his human life. He was alright with the attention that he got from his nation life. It wasn't too much but nothing really negative.

Lovino moved his head slightly, with a wince. His neck was killing him! Not only that but he was very hungry and his throat felt so dry that it felt like sand paper. He heard something from his left side, which sounded like a door opening and following that was a pair of footsteps coming towards him. A soft familiar hand lifted his head. He felt something against his lips. At first, he was lost as to what it was. But when he tasted something wet and tasteless coming out of it, he realized that it was water. Slowly he drank the amount of water that was provided for him. Soon, his head was lay back gently onto whatever the soft object was.

"How are you feeling Lovi?"

_Spain...?_ Lovino thought to himself weakly. He tilted his head towards the familiar soft voice. He ignored the pain and noticed that his vision started to clear up. The blurry figure took shape. Soon, he realized that the person was indeed Antonio, or known as Spain by humans. He opened up his lips and said very quietly:

"What happened?"

The man smiled softly. He said to him:

"You fainted. I'm sorry that we couldn't get to you in time. But your friends were quite stubborn. They wouldn't listen until you fainted."

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine. They're talking with England, Germany and Feli at the moment."

The brown headed man smiled softly at the man that he loves. Lovino asked:

"How long was I out?"

"It's been only a few days. We thought that you would be out for another few weeks for the most part."

"Bastard, I'm not that weak."

The green eyed nation grumbled. The older nation chuckled at the responds. He told the tired nation that he would be right back, and then left. Lovino looked around the room to see that he was in fact back in his old house. This was his bedroom. It looked the same as he has left it. He heard a familiar voice saying:

_"I see that you have awakened young nation. You gave us quite a scare. Your friends thought that you were dead from the amount of blood that you lost."_

_"Blood?"_

He thought to his familiar as he looked up. The phoenix nodded.

_"Yes. While you were on the ground, a large amount of blood was coming out of your scar. England had to use lots of magic and potions to get your blood back and get rid of that nasty cursed scar."_

_"Wait... my scar was cursed?"_

Lovino asked in shock. He always knew that something was wrong with it, because whenever Voldermort was around it would hurt. But... he never thought that his scar was cursed.

_"Yes. England said that you had a piece of soul of another attached to you. It's very dark magic."_

Lovino was silent for a moment. He changed the subject:

_"How do I look?"_

_"A mix of your human and nation self. Got to say, having two of you in front of me is too much. Just having one of you is too much for me to handle."_

_"Bastardo"_

Lovino managed to reply before the door to the room that he was in flew open. Hermione ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably. She said:

"Oh Harry I was so scared! I thought we lost you!"

"Mione. Can't. Breathe."

Lovino said while he was being choked by her. Quickly, she withdrew her arms and continued to cry but gave him a very small smile. Ron stood behind her, with his hands on either side of her shoulders. He said:

"It's good to have you back mate. Got to say, you nearly gave us a heart attack from what happened to you."

"Well, you know me, bad luck just loves me."

Lovino grumbled. The statement made the two English teens laugh, because of how true it is. Once more, the nation felt somebody hugging him, but much gentler. He realized that it was his brother. Feliciano whispered into his ear:

"It's good to have you back fratello."

"Tch, whatever."

Even though it was a cold statement, Lovino still gave a small smile. The last two people that he saw next, were Germany and England. Oh, how much he hated the two of them, but his hatred was more towards Germany than the other. If he wasn't so weak he would be shouting at the nation for one reason or another. England snapped at the other blond nation:

"I told you to let me use magic to find Romano! But no, instead you relayed on nothing saying that magic isn't real when you have your own magical communities under your own bloody noses!"

The green eyes glared at the blued eyed nation, who in turn sighed deeply then said:

"Not all of us keep track of our magical communities England. It's been so long that we forgot. Plus, we had bigger things to worry about."

"Oh yes, nothing is worse than the magical wars that's going on right under your noses! Do you know how dangerous they are when they're involving normal human beings?!"

The two blond nations bickered back and forth. Lovino glared at the two, as he felt a headache forming. Spain noticed the look on South Italy's face, and so dragged the two bickering nations out of the room while saying to the two humans to give the two brothers alone time. When the door closed, Italy sat down on the chair next to the bed. He gave a small tired smile. He said to his older brother:

"I'm sorry fratello, but after you fainted we told your friends of who you really are."

"I noticed. From the looks on their faces when potato eating bastard called the tea drinking bastard by his nation name, I could tell that they weren't surprised. But why did you tell them?"

Lovino asked his brother with a curious look on his face. The other Italian brother shook his head, he explained to him:

"They knew too much. So, we had no choice but to tell them."

Lovino stared silently at his brother. He noticed how much the other Italian changed. That was one of his worst fears. He said softly:

"You changed Feliciano."

"You too, usually you would be cursing at me and the others. But you are more, soft spoken."

Lovino sighed deeply. He told his brother truthfully:

"After what happened during my human life, I didn't have much of a choice. But don't worry Feliciano. Soon I'm going to go back to being the curse brother."

Feliciano gave his brother a watery smile. He whispered to him the explanation behind his change of behavior:

"After you disappeared, a part of me was gone. I was so scared, and hoped that you would return. Soon, without knowing it, I changed slowly. Not too soon after your disappearances, Doisuke mentioned my strange behavior. I realized that due to my negative feelings about the situation, it affected my personality. I'm so happy that you're back," At this point tears ran down his cheeks. "I thought that I lost you forever fratello. I started to believe slowly that I would never be able to find you. When I found you, I couldn't believe it. After you ran off, I had to chase after you. I couldn't let you get away from me, after I was this close to having you back."

Feliciano crossed his arms, put them on the bed and hid his crying red face in them. His right hand clenched onto the blanket so tightly, that his knuckles slowly turned white. Slowly and painfully, Lovino lifted his hand to run it through his brother's hair. He ignored the large amount of pain, because all he could feel was sadness and happiness at the moment.

He was sad because he made his brother feel so much pain. He tried to protect him to the best of his abilities from the cruelty of the world. Because of his disappearances, his brother changed from the person he knew to a stranger. He felt like he failed his brother miserably by what happened. He kept on telling himself that he should have fought harder against that bastard of a headmaster. If he had, he might have never left in the first place.

But, he was happy at the same time, because he came back to his brother who waited there for him. Even after more than a decade, he waited for him to return with open arms. Even though the younger of the two was crying at the moment, he also showed how much he missed his older brother. Lovino would never admit it out loud, but he missed his brother as well. After the long years of loneliness, nothing but starvation, abuse and manipulating, he longed for a loved one such as his brother.

Lovino didn't know if his human life going to affect his country life from now on. But, he only hoped that he would get passed the horrors that he faced since he was very young and up until now. He still couldn't get over the fact that his own relatives killed him, or more like his clone. It was something that he was growing used to over the many years. But being able to succeed so quickly and easily and without magic was what scared the nation badly.

He was always told that he would be safer from the magical world. The only thing that nobody ever considered was the fact that he could get hurt in the muggle world also. It just showed the Wizarding World, that even muggles could be dangerous without the use of magic. They have from knifes to guns to cannons to bombs and many more.

Lovino sat up slowly, once more ignoring the amount of pain that he felt. He continued to run his fingers through his brother's hair while saying:

"I'm fine Feliciano. Everything is going to be fine from now on. I'm not going anywhere. I'm home."

-ooOOoo-

"Excuse me, may I ask you something?"

Hermione asked the blond nation, who finally calmed down and drank some tea. He nodded and said:

"Of course my dear, what is it?"

"Can we go see Lovino now?"

England gently set the tea cup onto the table. He looked over at the wizard and witch, who set down next to each other on the couch near him. Both of them looked desperate. He asked them softly:

"You really care about Romano don't you?"

"He's our best friend. We've been together for 4 tough years."

"But he's not the Harry that you once knew. So, why do you care about him so much?"

"It doesn't matter if he's a country or a wizard or anything else. Like I said before, he's our best friend."

Ron explained softly.

"Alright, go to Romano's room, I'm going to be right there with the others since we need some questions answered."

The humans nodded and quickly left. As they left, England walked around the house to find the other two countries in the same room but doing their own things. The nation said to the other two:

"Come along. We're going to ask Romano some questions about his disappearances."

Spain was the first one to leave the room, with England and Germany following behind. When they finally got to the bedroom, they saw that Lovino holding a bunch of pieces of papers in his hands and was looking through them. He had a deep frown placed on his face. Clearly he wasn't happy with what he has read. He didn't notice the three's arrival, because he said to Hermione and Ron:

"Here, these are the spells and potions that were used on me and here are the ones that were used on both you and Ron."

He handed them each a good amount of pieces of papers. Ron and Hermione read what was written, and whatever they read made them go pale. The red headed wizard whispered with shock:

"I can't believe how many potions I have in me. I can't believe that I never noticed how much I drank without realizing it. No wonder I left you and Hermione. The potions made me do so."

"I can't believe it either."

Hermione said quietly.

The four of them heard a cough. They looked towards the doorway to see the three other countries.

Germany walked over to Italy, standing next to him as he watched everybody. Spain set down on the edge of the bed. England stood behind Ron's and Hermione's chairs, reading over their shoulders to see what kind of potions and spells were placed of the fellow nation and his people. He wasn't happy at all with what was written. He said:

"It's illegal to give these types of potions to a minor. Their bodies are still developing, and with these inside of them their brain could get damaged very easily."

"But who would do this?"

Ron asked. England had a feeling that they would find out soon. He asked Lovino:

"We want to know about your disappearances."

"The only thing you should know about it is that Albus Dumbledore was behind all of this." Lovino spat out the name as if it was poison. The next time he sees the old man, he was going to break his wand, torture him and then leave him to die slowly. "I don't know who is worst, him or Voldermort."

Hermione and Ron flinched at the name. The countries, minus Lovino, were confused at their reaction. The English nation was confused as to where he heard that name before. He had a feeling that he should know who they were talking about. A few moments later, England remembers where he heard the name from. He said confused:

"Wait a second, but he's dead."

"No he's not, Lovino saw him come back to life before summer began. He told everybody that he's back."

Hermione said to the confused nation. The confused look went into a deadly looking one:

"Why wasn't I informed of this? I tell every Minister that take over to tell me what's going on."

"Because our, oh so dear Minister won't believe him. He thinks that Lovino is lying and an attention seeking brat. I don't know why the bloody hell he thinks that. Lovino is the boy-who-lived, why would he, out of all people, lie like that to everyone?!"

Ron asked getting angrier as he continued to talk. But he wasn't as nearly angry as England, who said very deadly:

"If you would excuse me I'm going to have a _little _talk with Minister Fudge."

With said he apparated out of there towards the Ministry of Magic.

"I wouldn't want to be in Fudge's shoes."

Ron said trying not to whimper in fright. The way that his country just talked, scared the shit out of him. He didn't pity Fudge at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose **

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

**VERY IMPORTANT READ BEFORE CONTINUING ONTO WITH THE STORY: I am going to admit that I'm not a hundred percent sure as to how Pirate!England acts so I'm just going to make him into a very cruel person**

England walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. Each time someone tried to stop him, he would use his powers over his people and make them go the other way. He had no time to deal with them. It didn't help that during the walk he slowly let his pirate personality take control.

The only thoughts that went through his mind, was of what he was going to do to that man for not informing him of something this big or anything for that matter! He should have known something wasn't right, since his magical community was very quiet lately. Just like he told Germany earlier the day, Wizarding wars were too dangerous for normal human beings to be a part of.

Finally, he came to his destination. He barged into the room, completely ignoring his rude behavior. He stood in the front of the desk, with a surprised looking Fudge look back at him. The man said with a smile on his face as if nothing was the matter:

"Ah England, it's so nice to see you again. It's been quite some time hasn't it? How are you?"

"Why haven't you told me?"

England asked slowly with a deadly tone. The Minister looked a little shaken up at the tone. He asked confused:

"Whatever do you mean?"

The blond nation glared at the wizard, who looked like he was trying to shrink himself into his seat. Once more, the nation asked:

"Why haven't you told me about Voldermort's return?"

Fudge's face went very pale, both at the question and at the name. He tried to assure England that Voldermort wasn't back. But the man didn't believe a word that he said. Instead, it just made the situation worst for the Minister. The more he talked, the more England was ready to kill him on the spot. In the end, the nation waved his hand and Fudge's wand came to him. What happened next, made the Minister cry out:

"No!"

_Snap_

The wand was broken into two pieces. England said slowly:

"Did you really believe that you could fool your own country? I'm not stupid. If, just if, you would have done something such as tell me about the situation sooner, I wouldn't have to do this."

The nation snapped his fingers. Two aurors came into the office. They were clearly under their own control, and by the look in their eyes they looked very anxious about the situation, as if they waited for something to happen. England said to Fudge:

"Due to not telling me something that could change the whole world for the worst, you are no longer the Minister of Magic." The ex-Minister tried to protest, "You're going to learn what happens when you don't tell me what's going on. Take him away. Do anything that you want with him, but remember, don't let him die, I want him to be alive in the trial. Oh, and before I forget, don't let anybody else near him no matter what. For all I care, he disappeared off of the face of the Earth."

"You can't do this to me!"

The man shouted while he was dragged away by the two happy looking aurors. The reason that England chose those two out of everybody else was because their lives were ruined by Fudge's stupidity. They wanted pay back, and now that they had the chance to avenge their deceased family members, they weren't going to let the chance pass.

England would have loved to torture the man himself, but right now he has many things to worry about. He knew that he had a few things to do, but some of them he cannot do himself. That was why he called in Amelia Bones. She knew of who he really is, so she would be able to declare a few things to the community while not giving away his identity. He slowly came back to his old self and said to the woman with a smile:

"Hello dear, I would love to chat with you but right now we have a lot of things to do."

"It's alright sir, what is it you need me to do?"

She asked him, not questioning about Fudge's absences. She had a feeling that the nation would find out sooner or later about this whole thing, so she prepared herself. The reason as to why she never told him the situation beforehand was because the ex-Minister forbids it.

"I want you to help me find a few things. The first thing that I need to find is a list of all the members of the Wizengamot with information on them. The second one is a list of suspected and imprisoned Death Eaters with their trials in hand. Finally, I want information of Albus Dumbledore. We need to do this fast. I'm afraid that we're on a tight schedule."

"Of course sir, follow me. I'm going to take you to the room where all the documents are."

"Thank you."

With that they left the room.

-ooOOoo-

_Back in Italy a few days later_

"Lovino are you sure about this?"

"Yes Mione I want you, Ron and both of your families to move into my home."

At the moment Lovino talked with his best friends in the living room.

Feliciano left with Germany because of training, which the Italian didn't want to go to but was forced to by the German who dragged him to their usual spot. Spain left to go home. Now that he remembers his own magical community, he was going to check it out to make sure that everything was going well.

The Spanish man didn't want to leave Lovino, but after a lot of assuring, or more like curses, he left. England... well... he was still in his own magical community from the last time that they heard of him. It seems that the whole community itself was a complete mess and things needed to be cleaned up. It didn't make either of the two humans comfortable, when they heard of how messed up the place is. They believed that the community was always that way, from as far as they could remember of their magical years.

Ron said to his best friend:

"Why do you want us to live here in Italy?"

"Because no matter what that tea drinking bastard does, war is going to be taking place sooner or later. I don't want to see you and your families to suffer something that you could avoid just by moving to another country."

It was very strange for Lovino to worry about other people, particularly humans. But due to his human life, he came to care about other humans even though he would have to watch them grow and die. Other countries done the same thing, they got close to humans, watched them grow and die either in a natural or unnatural way. It always broke their hearts, because they couldn't do anything about it. Lovino knew that he was making the same mistake as any other country, but he also knew that he was doing something that was viewed by others in a negative light.

"What about our schooling? Ginny, Ron and I still need to study."

"My magical schools are much better than Hogwarts. You're going to learn new things that the other school wouldn't be able to teach you. Plus, nobody is going to judge you base on your blood and species. As you have seen before, many magical creatures walk alongside wizards and witches. The laws are similar to the British magical community, but are much fairer. I know that you want to stay in England, but you have to understand that everything is going to take a long time to change. The changes would only take affect when you are long dead. It's better to move to another country."

Lovino answered Hermione's question. He made very good points in their minds. They were an outcast just because of their blood and status, such as a mudblood and a traitor. They didn't want their future families to go through the same or similar thing as they have, and knew that their friend was right about the changes. The changes were big and important, those type of changes needed to take time.

"We still have to talk with our families about this."

Hermione said quietly as she and Ron shared a look. Lovino said to them:

"It's fine. I just want an answer before the end of the month."

The Italian changed his looks from his real self into his human self. When he got a questioning look from the two, he said to them:

"I have some business to take care of in Gringotts. Go explore my home for the rest of the day, both the magical and muggle communities. There's not much you can do in this house."

The witch and wizard both nodded. They said their farewell then left with a promise to come back tomorrow to check up on him. After all, they still stayed in the hotel. So, they had no reason to come back later on in the day. When the front door was locked, Lovino walked to his room.

For normal or magical humans, they would still be in bed and in a lot of pain. But because of being a country, he healed far faster and the big part of his healing was of his economy. If he healed this fast, it meant that his economy was doing very well after his disappearances for the past 15 years.

The nation grabbed a black cloak from his closet. He put it on with the hood over his head then he used wandless magic to get to Gringotts. He knew it was a risk, but at the same time he also knew that nobody but the goblins would know that he was there.

-ooOOoo-

_Back with England_

England couldn't believe how much of a mess just one Minister has done. Before him, the others were doing just fine or even great. They were fair to everybody even the magical creatures. They made sure that the trials were fair, with no blood judgemental going on and they never let their feelings getting in the way. They made sure that he was well informed about the situations that took place. Such as, the first war with Voldermort.

Back then, it took England awhile, but with the two Ministers of both muggle and magical communities, they were able to prevent the war to affect the muggles. Sadly, thanks for not being informed about the situation the muggles were getting very suspicious about what's going on. The last thing that all the countries needed was a World War 3 taking place, but this time the cause of it is was magic.

Over the many disturbing things he found out, there were a few that he was angry with. Such as a prophecy that was said to have been made a while after Harry Potter was born. It just so happens, that the prophecy that was about him and Voldermort was fake. The seer, who was said to have created it, never has spoken of it in the first place. It meant that someone has made a fake one, and that person could be none other than Dumbledore since he was the one to inform the people around him of the prophecy.

The other thing that he wasn't very happy with was that Lovino was put in an abusive house with a magical hating muggles from the day of the Potter's murder. All because his godfather, Sirius Black, was send to Azkaban without a trial he found out. He also found out that during the year of 1993 he broke out of Azkaban, in search for his godson. This was something else that he wasn't informed of by the ex-Minister.

There were three main trails that he wanted to have. The first trial was of Fudge, the second trial was of Dumbledore and the third one was of Sirius Black. The only reason as to why he wanted to give Sirius Black a trial was because he didn't receive one in the first place. Also, he wanted to give Dumbledore a trial because of Lovino declaring him being responsible for his disappearance. If he indeed was behind it, England needed to know of what else he has done.

He told Amelia after a few days, to tell the Prophet a few things. One of them was that Fudge was not a Minister anymore, and somebody from a higher rank was going to take place before finding another Minister and hopefully that person would have a good head on their shoulders.

England has a good idea who he wanted the next Minister to be, but he would announce it later on.

The thing that he found quite suspicious was of the reaction from his magical community. Many people were scared, half of them, mostly purebloods, looked like they were ready to run for their lives. After the information that he found about everybody in Wizengamot, all of them have a good reason to worry and run. After he's going to be done with them all, they would wish that they never done any wrong and pray to God to spare them.

The other thing that he told Amelia to say was that there are going to be three trials taking place, and in this order: Fudge, Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Thankfully, they were able to capture the old man and lock away his magic before he could escape. His actions really made the nation question the reasons behind them.

The last things that England has in his agenda, for his magical community, was to deal with the Death Eaters and Voldermort. Even though they were a huge threat, he had bigger things to worry about.

During that same day, England made sure to have a meeting with the other countries to discuss about what to do next, plus to inform them of what has been happening. The old nation knew that this meeting was going to change everything. He could only hopes that it would be for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not un-purpose **

**Parings: RomanoXSpain, GermanyXItaly, might think of others later on.**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

Today was the meeting. Instead of it going to be in one of their homes, they decided to go to Bermuda Triangle. There was a reason as to why nobody was able to get out of there alive. The countries all came together long ago. When humans started to populate the lands, and decided that if at some point they would need to come all together, they would need to do it somewhere private.

That's where they found a big Island, and put magic all around it to make it invisible to the human eyes. It was also cursed by the countries, to make sure that if somebody who wasn't one of their kinds got through the invisible walls, that they wouldn't come out alive. Also, the island wasn't just for meetings. It was a safe heaven for the countries in case they needed it for any reason.

On the Island, there was an ancient building standing in the middle. It was huge! It made the biggest magical creature seem so small, and put the buildings that were made by humans into shame. The outside of it was beautiful. The whole thing was white with beautiful decoration on the walls alongside many different histories that were put by different countries. All around the building, there stood Corinthian order's, holding onto the building and making sure that it didn't fall. Statues of gargoyles, angels, demons, dragons, and many more decorated the whole building from top to bottom. Two huge lions stood proudly in the front and back entrances.

The building had 10 floors. The first floor was where they could check in by writing their country and human names and for whatever reasons that they were there in a large book. The dining room was in the end of the hall, it had a spell put onto it to make the room grow the more countries that walk in. So, it makes the room look larger on the inside than on the outside.

The second and third floor had the rooms for the countries in case they needed to work silently. There was a huge library in the end of the hall, with every book imaginable. There were books from fiction to non-fiction, from adventure to love to comedy to people to cultures to magic topics. The entire library was always quite, the only thing that was ever heard was the pages that flipped one after another.

The fourth floor was where all the games and training rooms were at. There were games from the ancient times up to the modern day. The training rooms held many weapons, from swords to spears to guns. The room was charmed with a charm that would heal the country in case they got injured. Also, to fix itself in case something broke. It was the perfect room for the countries to train with new weapons that were newly made and to see if they work or not.

The fifth to the tenth floors were all bedrooms. Again, there was a charm to make the rooms much bigger on the inside than on the outside. It helped because if they really were big on the outside, there wouldn't be much room for everybody. In each room, there was a queen sized bed with curtains. The walls and ceiling were white with a wooden floor. In the corner of the room was a fireplace with a black arm chair in front of it. Next to the chair there was a coffee table.

In some rooms, depends on the country themselves, there was a TV on the wall. On the middle wall there was a closet that could grow in size if was needed to so that the countries could fit more clothes in. Near the fireplace, there was a bookcase that was full with different types of books. If the countries wanted books that weren't there, they could just think of them and the books themselves would appear on the coffee table. Next to the bed, there was a wooden table with a phone and a night stand on it.

The whole building itself was covered with magic. It was also the home for the house elves that needed a place to work. There were nearly 500 of them in total working inside the building, making sure that it was always clean and ready for the countries to use. Just like in Hogwarts, they made sure to make themselves invisible to the countries and only came out when it was night and everybody was asleep.

Every country in the world came. From the oldest to the youngest arrived, except those who used to be countries but are still alive. Those countries could still come if they wished to, but they weren't allowed to enter the meeting room and instead do something else. Due to how many countries there are, there's only one room in the entire building where everybody could fit in. The room had twenty rows, six on each side with ten chairs in each row.

In front of every chair, there was a small flag that represented a country. Some chairs were unoccupied because either the countries couldn't come or there were just some extras. The room itself was soundproof, in case somebody from the outside was ease dropping on them.

Right now, every country in the world took their seats. Chattering was heard all over the room. The only two unoccupied spots were England's and South Italy's. Every country, except Germany, Italy and Spain, didn't expect South Italy to show up because of his disappearances. But they were curious about why England wasn't here yet, he usually was the first one to be in any meetings.

The huge double doors opened up. Two people entered and they were England and a mysterious person who wore a black cloak to hide their entire body. The whole room quietened down. All eyes were on them, as they walked into the middle of the room. The blond nation said after everybody silenced:

"I called this meeting to speak of important matters. One of them is of South Italy who disappeared over a decade ago. He has been found, and he's here with us today."

The English man nodded towards the mysterious person, who took off their hood to show South Italy. The room was silent and the air was filled with shock. All the countries, except those who knew, looked down at the country with a mix of confusion and wonder. What shocked them most was that Lovino's appearances changed completely and then back under a minute and right in front of them. The country himself had done that on purpose, to help explain the reason behind his disappearance.

"As you can see, I can change into two different forms. The reason behind that is also the reason as to why I disappeared. An old wizard, by the name of Albus Dumbledore, used a spell on me that would unite me and a child of a fake prophecy so that his little _weapon_ who would become strong enough to defeat an evil wizard by the name of Voldermort. My memories were locked away. I didn't know who I really was and never realized that my dreams were actually my memories up until before this summer began.

"My human and country sides are still battling with one another, which is why I'm not acting the same as I used to. As, you can see, it's going to take awhile for me to take back my rightful place as a country once more. The tea drinking bastard over here is making a potion for me to be able to separate from the human body. Until then, expect seeing either one of this forms walking around the place."

Lovino's voice echoed throughout the room. He seriously didn't want to stand there with everybody staring at him. He had enough of that with the Wizarding World. With a nod from England, he took his seat on the second row in the east side of the room next to his brother who smiled brightly at him. But that smile didn't entirely reach his eyes. Lovino guessed it was because of what he just said. England asked all of the countries:

"Who knew that they have their own magical communities?"

Only a few countries had raised their hands, the rest looked ashamed. Once more, the English man asked:

"Who started to remember that they have their own magical communities?"

All the other countries raised their hands slowly. England nodded, he said:

"It's good that you all remember, because now everybody must make sure that their magical communities aren't corrupted. I'm afraid that since we had started to forget them, so to make sure that our normal communities are under control, they started to change things for the worst behind your backs. Even those who knew of their own magical communities all this time need to check as well, just to make sure.

"I'm saying this because after South Italy came back, I found out that my own magical community changed for the worst. A dark wizard, by the name of Lord Voldermort, had arise and started to terrorize both the magical and non-magical humans. My own people are already suspicious of what's going on. I'm afraid that at this rate, another World War is going to take place, but this time the cause of it is magic.

"Unlike the other two World Wars, this one we can avoid, just by making sure that our normal citizens are oblivious to the magical communities, and to make sure that magical citizens aren't corrupting the government and changing things for the worst. After this meeting is over, go home and do a throughout research of what's been going on. If I'm right, many of our governments either are corrupted or starting to become one. I wish all of you good luck.

"Everybody may leave except the Allies, Axis and South Italy."

All the countries, except Russia, China, Canada, France, America, Germany, Italy, Japan and South Italy stayed at their spots. America complained:

"Dude! Why do you need us here?"

"You idiot! I asked you all to stay behind because I want all of you to come with me to my magical community, to pass judgement upon Albus Dumbledore."

"But don't you have your own judges aru?"

China asked with confusion. He understood the reason behind the request. This wizard had taken a country against his own will and turned him into a weapon. How he found out is very questionable. He also has a bad feeling that the wizard had done far worst, and it could affect all of them. England shook his head.

"No, I dismissed everybody but one witch. Amelia Bones. She knows of us, and is the only one that could announce the decision without giving away our true identities."

The countries looked at one another, they agreed to come to the trial which they found out would take place in 6 days. With that, they all left the meeting room to do their own things or talk with Lovino more about his disappearances.


	10. Chapter 10

**A slight chance of having OOC going on in the story but not on purpose**

**I WILL use both the human and country names during the story**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, follow, favorite and vote in the poll that's taking place on my page. Please no rude or mean comments and thank you.**

**Leave lots and lots of reviews! :)**

The last time that Lovino heard from his best friends was a few weeks ago. They left a few weeks ago to head back home, to speak with their parents about the decision of moving to his home and the reason behind it. Knowing the Weasley's, they would move to another country if they had to just to protect their family. But from what Lovino heard about Hermione's parents, he wasn't very sure if they would agree. After all, they had a life there that's only connected to the Wizarding World through Hermione.

He heard from the other countries, about their findings of when they checked their magical communities. Just as England suspected, many were either corrupted or just started. All of them were very busy getting them back to normal. Thankfully, the countries that had corrupted magical communities got there just in time. It seems that their non-magical humans started to get suspicious. It took them awhile, but they managed to get rid of all the evidence of the magical communities before they were discovered.

Now onto other news, Lovino got the Prophet just yesterday. It had said that Fudge was announced guilty to many charges and was burned alive in front of everyone just a week ago. There was a picture of what Fudge looked like before the execution. He looked so beat up and was whimpering to the picture. His robes that were always clean and never damaged were the exact opposite in the picture.

Lovino couldn't help but be happy that the bastard was executed. He had enough with the man, who seems to like nothing more than to kick him out of the magical community because he announced of Voldermort return. If the Italian was told by the English man that the ex-Minister was going to be tortured beforehand, he would have asked to help the people to beat him up for all the things that he had done to him and his friends.

The trial for Dumbledore took place a few days after Fudger's trial. The Allies and Axis, plus he and Spain -who got the permission to come and judge-, were all there. Lovino learned that England had locked away Dumbledore's magic right after being caught. The Italian wanted to do nothing more than to make the old man suffer for forcing him into a human child's body. He didn't only make South Italy suffer, but also Spain and his younger brother because of his disappearances.

During the whole trial, Spain and Italy had to hold down Lovino from charging at Dumbledore and kill him on the spot. After giving the man Veritaserum potion, they learned many disturbing facts. Such as him not caring about any of the students in school, this would explain as to why he put all of them in danger every year and never shot down the school. He had given illegal potions to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, not caring if it affected them badly. He just wanted them to do his dirty work. Also, he was the one to create the fake prophecy about Harry Potter and Voldermort, so that Lovino would also do his dirty work.

After many more confessions, the last thing that they found out was that he was the one who created Voldermort in the first place. That last part was the last straw for England, who blew up with anger and he declared that Dumbledore would be executed just like Fudge instead of being given the Kiss. At that point, there was no reason for Madam Amelia Bones asking who thought of him being innocent. Everybody wanted him dead, it was clear as day.

Because of the nations wanting him dead and fast, the execution took place the following day and not a week as usual. His crimes were announced to the British magical community, and everybody wanted the man dead as well. He was the cause of all of their suffering, and the reason as to why their children were almost killed every year.

Watching the man burn alive made Lovino feel pleasure and guilt. The nation knew why he felt guilty. It was because of his human half not wanting to watch the man who he thought of as a grandfather die in front of him. But that guilt was a very small fraction compare to the pleasure. Lovino was the head of all the mafia's back home alongside his brother, so something like this didn't make him feel guilty very easily.

A few days afterwards, Sirius Black came to the court after being told that he was given a fair trial. The countries decided that they would stay for one more trial, because they were curious about the man who was supposedly the godfather of Lovino in his human life. The wizard was given the Veritaserum potion, and was cleared of all charges in the end. The man was so happy that he was free, because he now could be a proper godfather for his godson. That got an uncomfortable looking Lovino staring at him.

Sirius didn't know of who Harry really was, and the nation planned on to keep it that way. None of them needed any more humans knowing of the nations. Just Hermione and Ron knowing about them was enough. They couldn't risk anymore people finding out, because in the end something bad would happen.

Lovino had an idea of declaring that Harry Potter was dead, because of some sort of accident. But he couldn't do that, before doing two things. One of them was the potion that he needed to drink so that he could finally separate from the human body. The second one was writing down a will in Gringotts, which was why he went there in the first place.

His last action, as Harry Potter, was the kindest thing that he had ever done in either form. He wrote in his will, that he gave half of each of his Potter fortune to the Granger's and the Weasley's. After all, they needed help to get a head start with their new lives if they were going to move to Italy. Either way, he had no use of the money. The money was made for human beings only, so it was impossible for the nations to use it.

After the three trials, Lovino finally got the potion that he wanted and let's just say that he was in a lot of pain. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, to separate the two bodies. There was a lot of spell and ruins that took place alongside the potion. Also, the fact that both of the bodies were almost bounded completely with one another due to the length of the years of being stuck together, it was nearly impossible to separate the two without injuring Lovino's body and soul. Thankfully, it all worked fine in the end and Lovino declared that Harry Potter was dead.

Now, Lovino was finally going to get a chance to start a relationship with Spain. Before his disappearance, the two finally confessed to each other about their feelings and were ready to become a couple. Now, that the whole mess was over, there was nothing to stop the two from being together.

Today, he had gone on a date with Spain. The date itself was great. Both of them enjoyed their time together, even though Lovino hating admitting it. Throughout the date, the nation couldn't help but think that it was funny. After 15 years, one would expect the feelings to go away. Instead, the feelings only got stronger than ever. When Lovino got ready for bed, the Weasley owl flew in through the open window and landed clumsily onto the table. It had a letter attached to its leg, and the letter itself was from Ron.

The brown headed Italian grabbed the letter, opened it and started to read.

_Hey Lovino_

_Me and Hermione aren't going to lie to you, but as expected both of our families were pissed that we left to go to Italy without telling them and leaving behind clones. But after explaining about what we found out and the opportunities for all of us, both of our families decided to move to your home. _

_All of us are very excited. _

_Fred and George decided that it was a good idea to start their new business in your home. They already started on inventing more pranks but they were for other magical beings, not only wizards and witches. They believe that their shop is going to be very popular, and after seeing your magical community, I can't help but see it happening. I think that they're going to even open a shop in the muggle community, but they would only have muggle pranks instead. _

_Percy is being a prat as always, and decided to stay in England even after he was dismissed alongside everybody else in the Ministry until further notice. He believes that he would keep his job no matter what, maybe even be the new Minister. Imagine the look on his face when he found out that Amelia Bones was going to be the new Minister. Even after that, he still didn't see a point in moving to another country completely so he wanted to stay behind. Mom and dad aren't happy. Actually, dad became and still is furious that Percy would leave his family behind like that and wouldn't get his head out of his ass and understand the situation. But they can't do anything about it so they left the prat alone._

_Will and Charles got the news from mom and dad. Charles is very happy that we're moving closer to him, so he got a chance of visiting us more often. Will decided to stay behind, saying that he has his own life already developed there, but he promised that he would visit us as much as possible, and if time comes to it he's going to move to your home as well. Nonetheless both of them are very excited that we're going to start a new life, and in a great country no less._

_Ginny is very excited just like Fred and George. After we told her of our findings, she can't wait to discover the Italian magical community herself. After finding out about the classes that we're going to take, she promised our parents that she's going to study very hard. Because many of the subjects that we're taking are interesting in her opinion, and some of them she wanted to learn for a long time but never got the chance to in the first place because of Hogwarts and the laws forbidding it._

_All of us read about the trials and about 'Harry' being 'dead'. My family is very sad about the 'death'. But after me and Hermione telling them that 'he's' in a better place, they started to move on slowly. Sirius and Remus seems to be hit the hardest when they heard the news. It took us awhile, but we managed to get them out of the depression._

_Imagine our surprise when we heard what you wrote down in your will. Hermione doesn't have the time to write down a letter for you, so she asked me to tell you that she said thank you for giving her so much money and many of the Potter books. I want to thank you as well. Our families' are very thankful for the chance of having a new life with the help of the money._

_I didn't talk much about our reactions to the result of the trials have I? _

_All of us couldn't believe what Dumbledore had done. We looked up to him as our hero, only to find out that he didn't care about anybody but himself. Both of our families' disbelief turned into anger when they found out the potions that he fed me and Hermione without us knowing. Mom, dad, Will and Percy went to the execution. Mom and dad forbid me and my brothers and sister to come and watch, saying that we're too young to see something so horrible. It doesn't matter to us, we're just glad that he's been dealt with in the end._

_Fudge... well... none of us are very sure what to think about it. I mean we're glad that he's gone, but at the same time we feel bad for the guy. Like I said before, it's mixed feelings for all of us._

_We're all very happy for Sirius when he was declared innocent. He's walking around with nothing but a smile on his face. He's so happy about being innocent. When he heard about the opportunities of living in your home, he decided to come along with his mate Remus. Can you believe it? Those two finally got the balls to tell each other of how they feel, and now they're together!_

_We're moving to your home in a week, since we have a lot of packing to do. _

_How are you doing? Is anything new on your end? Me and Hermione can't wait to see you soon! We told our families that we made a 'new' friend, and told them about you. Don't worry, we didn't tell them the fact that you're a nation. They're really excited to meet you soon._

_Bye!_

_Ron Weasley_


	11. Chapter 11

**I hate saying this, since I ****_really _****enjoy writing this story, but this is the last chapter. I would have made the story ****_complete _****with the previous chapter, but then you guys would be bugging me wanting to know about the future. Well, here it is!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and following my story and for the support. I always thought that my writing skills weren't good enough for a Hetalia/Harry Potter crossover. I even put this up as a challenge, because I thought that this story sucks. But you guys proved me wrong and I want to thank all of you :)**

**Hope you guys had fun reading this story. **

Future

Just as Ron said in his letter, his and Hermione's families came to live in Lovino's and his brother's home a week later. Just as the teens told their families, they had many opportunities that they never thought that they would receive back home.

Hermione's parents first studied about the magical creatures, as well as wizards and witches, before they opened up a dentist office for all of them. Their business boomed and many wizards, witches and creatures thanked them for their help. Just like in the muggle world, they had to make appointments to come to have their own teethes checked over.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny went to one of Lovino's magical schools. Hermione was the top of every class as always. Ginny kept to her promise and studied very hard. Just like the bushy headed girl, she became the smartest girl of her year and was close to second smartest child in the school right behind Hermione. Ron, surprisingly, studied hard as well.

When Lovino and Hermione questioned him about his sudden change of behavior, the red headed teen explained to them that due to having so much freedom and opportunity to learn so many new things he couldn't just let it pass by. They both accepted the answer and moved on. All three of them graduated the school with top marks, and got high jobs in the Italian Ministry.

Ron finally got the guts and asked Hermione to date him during their last year. 2 years later they announced their engagement and they got married. Afterwards they had 2 children who they love very much. Their oldest daughter was like her mother, while their youngest son was like their father.

After Ginny started school, she became friends with an Italian wizard who was a year above her. It took them a few years, but they started to go out. After 3 years they got married and had their own children, 3 to be exact. They were very happy with their family.

Fred and George business boomed the moment that their shops, both in the magical and muggle communities, opened to everybody. So many children, teens and even adults came to buy the prank items. Because of how fast their business was booming, the twins had to hire a few workers to help run the shop.

By the time that the school year ended, they opened up three more shops around North and South Italy. 20 years later they had shops all over the world and were well known by many pranksters. During those 20 years, both twins found lovers who not surprisingly were twins as well. They dated and after a few years got married. Both brothers had twins with their wives. They couldn't be any more proud of their children, who took after them with the pranks.

Percy didn't get his job back. Instead, he became the new janitor for Hogwarts, since nobody would give him a job in the Ministry. He would have been able to live off of the money that his family got from Lovino, but he couldn't because of being disowned by his father. Percy didn't care about his family and always fought with his parents, and because of how tired and heartbroken his parents became his father had no choice but to disown him.

William did move to Italy with his fiancée Fleur when war broke out. His wife wanted to move back home to France, but didn't have much of a choice because her home was too close to England. She was sad for awhile, but later got over it and continued on with her life. The couple got married in North Italy and over the years they had 3 children.

Just as Charles promised, he visited his family more frequently and even introduced them to his girlfriend. The two met when he got badly injured by the dragons, and she, as a Healer, healed him. They talked and soon started to go out. 2 and a half years later, they got married and had one son.

Arthur and Molly enjoyed their new life very much in Italy. Arthur got a job that has to do with studding muggles, and he loved his new job very much. Unlike back in England, he was paid a lot of money. Molly stayed as a stay at home mom, and looked after her grandchildren whenever her own children couldn't look after them. She loved being a grandmother as much as being a mother.

Sirius and Remus also enjoyed their new life in Italy. Sirius got a job as an auror alongside his mate. Remus was able to live peacefully, without having to worry about the Ministry coming after him just because of being a werewolf. He even became friends with other werewolves, who were happy to help him through with his changes and help him understand his situation better. The mates did get married, and adopted a baby boy who became like both of them. He was very smart and patient, but at the same time he was a prankster.

After they came to Italy, they met Lovino. At first it was very awkward for the country himself, because he knew them but he couldn't tell them that he used to be Harry Potter. At the beginning, they weren't able to get along very well. But after some time, the two families got used to Lovino and welcomed him into their own families. The nation himself had to put a charm on to make him appear like he's aging to others, so that he wouldn't have to be questioned by the families.

After the years went by, he became the godfather to his best friends' children. Their children always called him Uncle Lovi, which he found rather annoying since only his lover Spain called him that, and he _still_ didn't like that nickname. But he had no choice but to let it pass.

Just as Lovino predicted, the changes that England had made for his magical community took a very long time. After the war broke out, it was England who took a big part of finishing off Voldermort by putting his soul back together like a puzzle. An auror killed the evil wizard, but in return was killed by one of his followers. It didn't really matter in the end. Voldermort was gone and everybody was happy.

Nobody from the muggle world found out about the magical communities. They continued to be oblivious, and the countries were able to prevent World War 3 from taking place. That fact made all the countries very happy and relief, because they had suffered enough with the first two World Wars. They believed that all of them would have been died in the end if another one would have taken place.

Spain and Lovino's relationship became more serious over time. They had their fights just like any other couples, but it wasn't enough to make them break up. They were very happy with their relationship, and neither of the two wished it to ever change. They did get married at some point during Hermione's and Ron's life time, and during their wedding not only the countries were invited but Lovino's human family as well.

Sadly, Lovino watched everybody from his human life die slowly in front of him. It pained him dearly. He finally understood why other countries prevent from making any sort of relationship with humans. He was told by the others that he was making a huge mistake. That he was going to suffer because of it, just like the rest of them who had made the same mistake. He always ignored them, and never thought of it as a mistake. He only thought about the good times, and sometimes even thought of their adventures that they had during their time at Hogwarts. Those memories, or a 'mistake' known by others, didn't stop him from moving forward.

He was happy with his life, and wouldn't change a thing about it.


End file.
